


observations

by kira_katrine



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Shenzhou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/pseuds/kira_katrine
Summary: Michael had learned a lot in her time on Vulcan.
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Michael had learned to tell what someone was feeling, even when they didn’t want to show it.

She could not have gotten by on Vulcan without knowing when her father was proud or disappointed, when Spock wanted to spend time with her or wanted nothing to do with her.

Human starship captains were different--but they, too, had plenty of practice hiding their feelings. Michael learned what it meant when Captain Georgiou fidgeted, gripped the arms of her chair, disappeared into her ready room.

She hoped Georgiou had someone she could talk to. 

(Maybe she wanted that to be her.)


End file.
